


The Dark Within The Light (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)

by Angelic_Magician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Assassination, Assassins, Atem is an asshole, Blood and violence in future chapters, Don't expect frequent updates, Everyone can transform, Explicit Language, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm redoing the chapters, Insanity, Mental Instability, Murder, No Romance, Predator/Prey, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yugi is kinda evil, Yuugi is a Fierce boy, but in later chapters, personality changes, this is my first story, this story makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Magician/pseuds/Angelic_Magician
Summary: In a world of animal - like humans, you're bound to be either a predator or prey. If you're a predator, everyone fears you, if you're prey, everyone laughs at you. And you can't do anything about it.Yuugi is on the prey side. Being a human with bunny ears and tail, and an ability to transform into an animal like others. He has prey friends and predator allies. Yuugi doesn't really like his predator ,, friends", since they bully him because he's a bunny.He doesn't get it why predators bully him. There are other bunnies, why aren't they bullied as much?Sure, Yuugi has something odd within his genes. Something that causes him to be active during full moons and physically threaten others if annoyed. Bunnies don't do that, do they?





	1. Chapter 1

                   Some Things Before Starting

So this is my first ever work, so don't expect it to be good. Anyways, in this universe Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters can transform into their own respective animals. For example : Yuugi has bunny ears and tail, thus he can transform into a bunny. He also has traits of a bunny: speed, can jump highly. Same thing with other characters. Also, this universe has normal animals too, because... What would predators eat? Also also, this story won't have any romantic relationships. I think. It depends. I only put the Yuugi and Yami relationship because the story kinda shows their hateful actions towards each other. So you can say it's more of a hate relationship than a romantic relationship.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Yuugi's basic life.

There was a forest. Full of creatures that can change their forms and use their traits for anything. But some creatures have more unique traits than others. Like predators and the prey. While predators are strong and fierceful, prey are fast and kind. For now, they are living in piece. Some are interacting with others, while some ignore the different ones. Every creature has their home. Some had homes deep into the ground, in the trees, caves or just in plain bushes or handmade houses. 

It was morning. Sun gently lit up the forest underneath. The rays slowly hit the grass and worked their way up. Most creatures were sleeping in their homes. Deep in the ground, there was the underground cave - home made by a Mutou family. There were canals leading to different rooms. In one of the rooms, a small body slept in a cotton stuffed bed. It was Yuugi Mutou, a rabbit- like human , who had traits of a rabbit, but weirdly, had some predatory ones. He was kind, but also bit agressive. He was fast, but also liked to throw some claws. _Real claws._ Yuugi also had few friends who some were prey and few were predators. Most of his friends interact with him, but others plainly avoid him. Almost like ditching him for being a weak, insecure, scared rabbit he wasn't. Yuugi tried to have their attention to him, byt that was hardly effective. Some might say Yuugi tries too hard. Like his grandpa and mother. They always say to be himself, not jump around to please some friends. But appearantly, Yuugi was too stubborn.


	3. Chapter one

Yuugi quietly slept as his clock ticked (technology exists here.). Few minutes passed as the clock began to loudly ring, disturbing the small creature in the bed. Yuugi groaned as he slowly turned off the clock. It was 7 am. Yuugi streched, got out off his bed and swiftly changed into his school uniform. He lightly brushed his gravity - defying hair, careful not to hit his long bunny ears. After Yuugi was done, he quickly went to the kitchen, where his grandpa and mother were having breakfast. 

,,Good morning!" Yuugi chirpped, as he sat down to eat his salad.

,,Good morning, Yuugi, have you slept well?" The young woman replied.

,,Yeah, why do you ask? Is there going to be a full moon again?" Yuugi questioned. Apparently, Yuugi was weirdly energetic during the full moon, even under the ground, where he couldn't see it. Which lead to sleepyness, of course.

,,Yes. I was just worried."

,,You don't need to. Is just a faze, I think."

,,A faze or not, I don't like your energetic persona while there is a full moon. As we know, that is an usual faze for predators only. Not for prey."

,,Sorry, but I can't control it. It just overpowers me."

,,...Yuugi?"

,,Um...yeah?"

,,Have you heard of half-animals?"

,,No..."

,, Half-animals are creatures that once were a certain animal, but changed into a completely different one. Before turning into another animal, the creature has the traits of two animals. For example: a person has traits of a bunny, but also has traits from a fox."

,, Um, how do Half-animals, well, turn into another creatures? "

,, Well, in most cases, the person changed after seeing a full moon. In other times, the person changes when really angered. Most of the Half-animals also change their personalities when they become other animals. Due to that, the creatures turn into psychos, murderers, turn mad. Half-animals also have incredible strength when they transform. That can be a good and a bad thing. They can protect themselves and others, but can instantly kill if intimidated or angered. For now, most Half-animals lurk in some places, murder people or help certain companies, who hunt down criminals. These companies desire Half-animals, since they are perfect hunters. It's rumored that both Kaiba and Orichalcos corporations look for these creatures and try their best to employ them. "

,, Wow... Half-animals are quite dangerous. Do they have any other traits?"

,,... It's thought that they have.... Shadow powers. These powers are extremely powerful and dangerous. They can let a person to shape shift and control the shadows. It's also rumored that shadow powers grant the power of immortality. The thing is, shadow powers in Half-animals are extremely rare. But if the Half-animal has shadow powers, they are unstoppable and can be a big threat. "

,,... It seems that Half-animals are quite unique. I mean, have incredible strength and supposed shadow powers? Man, they could kill me in instant."

,, Yes, Yuugi. Half-animals are quite a threat. And danger. " Yuugi's mother sighed.

,, Mom, why did you tell me about these people? "

,,...I'm a little worried about you."

,, Wait, you think there is a possibility that I'm a Half-animal?! But my weird traits might be a coincidence!"

,, It's still not impossible."

Yuugi just sat in his seat and looked into his salad, while thinking. Is he really a Half-animal? That wouldn't be possible, no. But it might explain some of his predatory traits. And... What if he changes into a predator? He.. Could be a threat to others! Yuugi shuddered at the thought and decided to shake it off. He finished his salad, grabbed his bag and walked towards the exit , while saying goodbye to his grandfather and mother. Once Yuugi reached the exit hole, he shifted into a bunny, while his clothes and bag disappeared. The small bunny ran through the hole and made it's way through the tunnel to the outside world. Once Yuugi's little bunny paws touched the grass, he switched into his human form, while his clothing and bag reappeared. He checked the time on his phone and saw that there were 15 minutes before school started. Yuugi shrugged and began his short walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm redoing the story, because it's chapters suck. I'm trying to improve it and make it more interesting to the readers. For now, I'm just re-writing and editing the chapters. And oh my Ra, I need to think about the plot. I have so many ideas, so many characters to put in....Apparently, I'm rambling right now. Anyways, kudos and comments are welcome :3


	4. Chapter 2

Yuugi walked to the direction of the high school. Shortly after, he reached the gate. Yuugi saw his friends talking in front of the doors. Jounouchi, the sand colored wolf, Anzu, the brown bunny, Honda, the brown wolf, Ryou, the white kitty, Marik the gold colored cat, and the yamis: Atem, the grey wolf, Bakura the white panther and Malik the gold colored panther. The last three weren't exactly his friends, but Yuugi still hung out with them. The yamis would tease Yugi for his size and species, especially Atem. Yuugi didn't know what was his deal for the harsher torment. Atem would always call him a shrimp and sometimes push him. Jou also called him a shrimp, but did nothing otherwise. Anzu and Ryou would be kind to him and help him, but Honda didn't do anything unless Tea threatened him.

But there was one thing that all of his friends did. And it was finding Yuugi's small predatory things very weird. Ryou and Anzu were shook when Yuugi growled at one of the yamis, and would always ask if he was okay. Yamis would sometimes be curious about the hints of predatory actions. Malik was almost scratched in the face when he decided to annoy Yuugi for the entire lunch break. Meanwhile Bakura had his finger bitten harshly when he poked Yuugi non-stop. Atem was the only one who wouldn't get hurt. All of the friends suspected that Yugi really wanted to become tougher by copying predators' actions. But it wasn't easy for a rabbit to growl and fight, or have strong bones/sharp teeth, while Yuugi had those traits like he was born with them. The friends were also creeped out by Yuugi's energetic persona and increased aggression during the full moon days. But they thought Yuugi was just trying a bit too hard to be tough.

Yuugi speed walked to the group while others greeted him. 

,, Hey Yugi! " Anzu chirped.

,,Good morning!" Ryou greeted.

,, Hey Yug'! " Jou greeted with a Brooklyn accent while Marik nodded to Yuugi. 

,, Hello,  _shrimp._ " Malik teased. 

,, Hey, guys! " Yuugi greeted back and glared at the yami.

The group talked for a little until the bell rang. Then everyone went to their class. Yuugi sat in his seat, which was next to Jou's desk. When everyone were in their seats, the teacher stood up and began talking.

,, Good morning class, today we'll talk about something more interesting than books and authors. I'm sure that all of you remember the last lesson where we talked about hunting. I know that some of you weren't interested in the topic, "

Teacher looked at Jounouchi.

,, But that it is quite unfortunate, because we're going to have a quiz all about the topic of hunting we had last time. "

The class groaned in frustration, except few students, which included Yuugi. He was actually really interested in the topic and listened to everything that the teacher told the class about hunting. Yuugi smirked at Jou, who looked frustrated, since he didn't listen to the teacher last time. The teacher decided to break the moans.

,, But there is a prize if you pass the quiz. "

The students instantly stopped groaning and looked at the teacher, who was smiling.

,, If you pass the quiz, you'll get to visit the Kaiba Corporation. There, the students can look at the weapons, learn about training, hunting and assassinations. Some of you, if lucky, will get to try some of the weapons or even go against some of the hunters. Who knows, maybe you'll get to meet Seto Kaiba himself..."

Everyone was shocked and excited at the same time. Go to the Kaiba Corp.?! It was every fan's dream! Yuugi was in awe. If he passes the quiz, he'll get to visit the Kaiba Corp.! He always wanted to go there. As Yuugi was thinking about the great opportunity, he looked around and saw that almost everyone (students who were the prey weren't excited) were getting crazy over the fact that they could go to the famous hunting corporation. 

 ,, Since I can't risk any of you to cheat in the quiz, I'll take all of the books. Also, if I spot any of you cheating, you can say bye to the Kaiba Corp. "

The teacher began to walk through every desk and took the books, who had those precious answers. Every student groaned in anger. Especially Jou. He looked frantic.

,, Dammit! I'll never pass the quiz! If I only listened to the teacher and didn't do stupid things, I could go to the Kaiba Corp... "

,, Don't worry Jou, I'm sure you'll pass. You're a Predator after all. It shouldn't be too hard. And what about the prey? I'm sure it's going to be much harder for us, since most of the prey aren't really interested in this topic, well except me. I really wanna go to the Kaiba Corp. too... "

,, Thanks Yuug, now I have a boost of confidence! I'll definitely pass the test, even if I'll melt my brain!"

,, That's the spirit! Now let's try to focus on the quiz. "

Jou nodded and Yuugi nodded back. Once the teacher collected all of the books, she started to give out the quiz. When Yuugi got his sheet, he looked through the questions. They didn't seem really difficult to Yuugi, since he already knew about hunting. When he picked up his pen, he heard some grunts of confusion. Yuugi heard the voices clearly due to his bunny ears, who helped him to hear things better than others could. He just smirked and began writing the answers. 30 minutes passed and everyone had to give out the sheets to the teacher. When Yuugi gave his sheet, he looked at his friend who looked satisfied.

,, So, Jou, how was the quiz? "

,, Easier than I expected. I knew most of the things myself, since I'm a predator. Few questions were tricky, but I could handle them. How about you, Yuug'?"

,,It was quite easy for me too. I think there is a chance that I passed... "

,, It would be hilarious to see such a small creature in such a place like Kaiba Corp. "

,, Hey! At least I can, um, attack! That was kinda insensitive of you, Jou." Yuugi huffed.

,, Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean anything bad! Sheesh, I was joking..." Jounouchi laughed.

The teacher interrupted everyone's discussions.

,, Alright class, please listen. I'll tell the results when we have an another lesson today. I think everyone knows that our next lesson starts after the lunch break."

The bell rang and everyone went to the hall. Yuugi and Jou were walking together in the hall until they saw others. Yuugi was the first to walk up to the group of friends.

,, Hey guys, how was the quiz?"

,, Eh, I'm not sure if I passed. Not that I didn't know anything, but I was confused." Anzu confessed. Yuugi understood her, she was a rabbit, she wasn't interested in such things as hunting.

,, It wasn't that hard for me. Most of the questions were easy." Ryou answered.

,, I think it was easy for most of the predators, since they know about hunting, while prey don't." Marik pointed out.

,, Of course it was easy for us, predators. Too bad that prey know nothing about hunting. " Bakura snickered.

,, At least we know that none of the weaklings are going to annoy us in the Kaiba Corp. " Malik sneered. 

,, What are you calling weaklings? " Yuugi asked, angered.

,, Heheh. People like you, shrimp. Who aren't predators. The ones that can't protect themselves. " Atem laughed.

Yuugi shook with anger, while clenching his fists. Anzu and Ryou noticed this and began to calm Yuugi down.

,, Yuugi, calm down! They're not worth it..." Ryou tried to comfort his friend.

,, I know that you are mad Yuugi, but try to control yourself..." Anzu sweetly scolded Yuugi.

,, But... They called us weak! They can't get away with this! " Yuugi growled.

,, We're just saying the truth, shrimp." Malik smirked.

Yuugi got even more angered, while violent thoughts flooded into his mind. God, he just wanted to strangle the yamis until they begged for mercy, he wanted to slash their bodies as they would let out blood- woah, woah, woah. Yuugi was shocked at his thoughts. Did he just wished to kill the yamis? The young student stopped shaking with anger and stood quiet.

,, Huh? Yuugi, are you alright? " Marik softly questioned the student.

,, He probably got the point that he can't do anything." Atem smirked.

,, Atem! " Anzu scolded the insensitive wolf.

,, Sheesh, I'll shut up if it shuts you up..." Atem sneered.

Yuugi just stood quietly, still thinking about his violent wishes. Jou wanted to ask if his little friend was alright, but the bell interrupted him. Everyone went to their classes. Soon after, the lunch break came. Yuugi was on the rooftop, quietly eating from his bento,still thinking about his thoughts. He felt guilty and confused. Did he really wanted to hurt the yamis? And so brutally? Yuugi shuddered. Suddenly, the student felt someone sit beside him. It was Anzu.

,, Are you alright Yuugi? You haven't been talking since you became angry with those idiots... Is everything OK?"

Yuugi sighed. ,, I'm alright... It's just... I'm confused. Am I really that weak? "

,, Yuugi, you're not weak. You're even stronger than me, believe me. You're so much different, in a good way. I find nothing weak about you. Those idiots just don't understand you. They are just way too entitled." Anzu comforted Yuugi.

,, I guess you're right. Thanks Anzu. You really helped." Yuugi smiled.

Anzu smiled back. The pair just sat and enjoyed their meals together until the bell rang. Yuugi and Anzu stood up, packed their bentos and walked towards the class. Yuugi was both excited and nervous. Everyone was going to learn the results! He sat in his chair and looked at Jounouchi, who looked confident. The students' conversations came to an end when the teacher walked in.

,, Hello again, my class. As all of you know, we had a quiz that would determine if you were worthy to go to the Kaiba Corporation. First, I'll let you know that students that scored below 80% won't go to the Kaiba Corp. Understood? Good, let's start naming the lucky ones, shall we?"

Everyone got extremely quiet, so they could hear if they got in.

,, Bakura Necroth. 92%."

Bakura had a prideful smirk.

,, Atem Khamun. 96%"

Atem smirked. ,, Knew it"

,, Jounouchi Katsuya. 85%."

Jou began cheering. ,, Yes!"

,, Marik Ishtar. 89%."

Marik gratefully smiled.

,, Ryou Bakura. 87%"

Ryou had a very happy smile.

,, Malik Ishtar. 93%"

Malik showed a creepy smirk.

And the list went on as few more students were chosen.

,, Honda Hiroto. 84%...."

Yuugi looked at Honda and began thinking if he even got to the list... Maybe he was indeed weak and didn't know anything...

,, And we have the last student, who got lucky. The name of that student is..." Everyone held their breath. Yuugi just began accepting the fact that he won't be visiting the Kaiba Corp. after all. The few seconds of silence felt like minutes for him.

,, Yuugi Mutou. 100%..."

Yuugi's head shot up in excitement. He fully passed the quiz! And he had the score of 100! Everyone was staring at him in shock, and some in jealousy. But the faces of Atem, Bakura and Malik were completely priceless. The three had their mouths open and eyes wide. Yuugi couldn't help but snicker. He looked at Jou, who had a similar face.

,, You did it, Yuug'.... With the score of 100%..."

,, Yes, I did it. I think I was just lucky."

,, But you're prey... How could you know so much? "

,, Jounouchi, just because I'm a bunny, that doesn't mean I know nothing about hunting!"

,, Whoops, sorry Yuug', guess that I was being insensitive again. Anyways, Yuugi! You're going to come with us! This is awesome! But not so awesome for those three." Jou pointed at Atem, Bakura and Malik,who were glaring at Yuugi.

,, Y-Yeah, it's going to be awesome..." Yuugi gulped as he saw the glares.

,, Alright class, since were done with the list, I'm going to inform the lucky ones about the visit to the Kaiba Corp. We'll be visiting the place tomorrow in the morning,so the lucky ones won't have any classes. They can also bring nothing or just few important things. We'll get to the corporation by the limousine that's owned by Kaiba Corp. So don't litter there or you'll have consequences. That's all for the information. Since were done with the Kaiba Corp. topic, we can start the lesson. "

Everyone groaned.

,, We'll talk about rare creatures, who are known as half-animals."

There was silence. Yuugi tensed as he heard the words. Jou noticed the tension.

,, Yuug', are you okay buddy? "

,, Yeah, it's just that half-animals aren't my favorite. "

,, Oh, but they sound cool to me. I think I might like to hear about them."

,, Heheh, is this really Jou that I'm talking with? Real Jou hates listening to the teacher..." Yuugi laughed.

Jou just playfully punched him in the arm. The teacher interrupted their playful actions.

,, Half-animals are animals that were once a different animal, but turned into another. There were only 4 half-animal cases reported. Coincidentally, all half-animals were prey before turning into a predator, so it's believed that only prey can become half-animals. And not all prey of course. There are special traits that belong to a half-animal before it becomes another animal. The person usually has traits of not one, but two animals. That's the first sign that hints that the person is a half-animal. "

Yuugi could already feel the stares.

,, The second sign is the increased energy and aggression during the full moon days. It's thought to happen because the person has traits of both prey and predator. The increased energy and aggression during full moon days is the trait of the predator. It would be normal for predators, not for prey. "

The stares only intensified.

,, You're probably wondering when and how the half-animal turns into another animal. The person often changed either after seeing the full moon for the first time or after being really angered. It's not recommended to bother the person when one of those things happen. It will interrupt the changing process, but consequences will happen. The half-animal whose changing process was interrupted will likely begin to lose the traits of the animal he is and will gain more traits of an other animal. Their diets will change, they'll become moody and their changing process can trigger much easier. When the changing process isn't interrupted, the person will change into an animal form, but not their animal form. They'll form into a completely different animal that they had other traits of. There's a chance that the person will become aggressive and mentally unstable. There's also one more thing. The fully changed half-animal will be really strong. The person could easily defeat anyone who would be a threat. So, we can all say that a half-animal can be either an trustworthy ally or a powerful threat. "

Everyone was in awe. Even Jounouchi was intrigued.

,, I was right... Half-animals are badass! To think that they could kill you in almost an instant...."

,, Y-Yeah... " Yuugi shuddered. He was scared. He actually started to believe that there is a big chance that he is a Half-animal... No... Maybe the traits he has are just a coincidence.

,, These Half-animals sound very interesting... Are there other traits they have by any chance? " Bakura wondered.

,, Yes, there is one more thing. Shadow powers." Teacher answered.

Everyone immediately leaned in, except for Yuugi.

,, The Half-animals that possess these powers can control the shadows, shape shift and become shadows themselves, which means that they might be unbeatable since no one can shoot or injure a shadow, which can attack or even kill you. But the only Half-animals that can get the powers are only the ones who changed during the full moon. It's unknown why only these Half-animals get the shadow powers. There's also a rumor that the ones who have the shadow powers are immortal. "

,, Holy shit... Now they are even more badass!" Jou breathed. Yuugi just sat in his seat, trying to process the information.

,, Teacher, are there any Half-animals right now? " Marik asked, intrigued by the topic.

,, There might be, but their whereabouts are unknown. Most of the Half-animals hide the fact that they are what they are."

Every student was talking to their classmates about half-animals and how badass they were. Some even wished that they could be a half-animal. Their discussions were interrupted by the bell. Everyone packed their things and left, still muttering about the mysterious creatures.

,, Yuug', are you 100% sure that ya' didn't cheat during the quiz? There's no way you got 100% on that! "

,, Jou, for the last time, I didn't cheat! I swear!" Yuugi semi-shouted at Jounouchi, who didn't believe in Yuugi's results.

,, Hmm. I still don't believe that. "

,, Ugh, it's pointless to argue with you." Yuugi sighed.

,, SHRIMP! "

Yuugi flinched as he heard Atem's voice. He turned back and saw angry Atem who was stomping towards the poor teen. Bakura and Malik awkwardly rushed alongside the angered student.

,, You better explain that quiz result of your's before I lock my fist into your stomach! " Atem yelled.

,, 'Tem, calm the fuck down! Just because the shrimp got lucky, you shouldn't beat him up. Geez!" Bakura tried to calm Atem down.

,, Even I think your anger is absurd. " Malik added.

,, Shut your mouths before I turn into a wolf and shred your faces! " Atem threatened his fellow followers while they flinched.

Yuugi began to shake while Jounouchi quickly stood in front of him, protecting the scared student away from the threatening aura that Atem was giving away.

,, Atem, I know you're angry, but you won't harm Yuugi in any way. " Jou spoke, his voice dangerously low.

,, I don't give a shit! I want to teach the shrimp a lesson that will teach him not to cheat! Now, be a good friend and LET ME THROUGH!" Atem furiously tried to get through Jounouchi, but failed.

,, Atem! Yuugi didn't cheat! He just knew about hunting better than you! Accept this fact!" Jou growled,while pushing the furious student away.

Atem just angrily breathed as he glared at Yuugi.

,, This isn't over."

Atem turned back and went along the hall, while Bakura and Malik followed.

,, Jou, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Yuugi worried about his friend.

,, Nah, I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned for. Atem was crazy! Good thing that I was with you." Jou breathed out.

,, I don't get why he threw such a tantrum about this... " Yuugi shuddered.

,, Let's just try to not worry about this. " Jounouchi calmed his friend.

Soon all of the classes ended. Yuugi and others walked through the gates as they chatted, while Yuugi tried to ignore the murderous glare of Atem.

,, Hey Yuug', wanna come with us somewhere?" Jou asked Yuugi.

,, Um, sure... Where and when?" Yuugi wondered.

,, In the woods, at midnight. " Jou smirked.

,, In the woods? At midnight? What do you do there?!" Yuugi asked, bewildered.

,, Well, we hunt and sit on a small hill, while looking at the moon and enjoying our fresh kill."

,, I dunno Jounouchi... I would come, but my mom wouldn't let me out at such time as midnight... " Yuugi frowned.

,, C'mon Yuug'! It would be awesome! Don't you like looking at the moon? "

,, The thing is, I've never seen a moon before, since I live underground. "

,,....Well...You will see the full moon for the first time and you'll have some fun! Just beg your mom to let you out! I'm sure that she will if you try hard enough. " Jou tried to persuade the teen.

,,.. Alright, I'll try. " Yuugi sighed.

,, Oh yeah! I'll call at 11:45 P. M, okay? We'll meet you near your home. "

,, Yeah, alright. I guess bye, then."

,, Bye Yuug'! " Jou waved to his friend as Yuugi did the same and went to the direction of his home.

,, Why the fuck did you invite the shrimp?! You know he's going to be murdered by Atem!" Bakura asked Jounouchi in bewilderment.

,, Not on my watch. Yuugi needs to be outside more often, I don't want him to never see the moon or the night sky for entirety of his life. And it would be good for him to socialize more." Jou huffed.

Atem just growled, while Bakura let out a , humph'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow redone the whole chapter....... It was fun, but took so long to do...


	5. Chapter 3

Yuugi walked towards his home, still thinking about today's events. He still couldn't believe that he passed the quiz, but he still was worried about the half-animal situation. There was a 50/50 chance that he was one, but Yuugi refused to believe it. But also, why Atem was so angry at him? Sure, Atem liked to be the best, but he wasn't the one who would overreact to such things. Maybe Atem was more sensitive in full moon days.

Yuugi entered his home and walked to his room. He threw his bag onto a chair and plopped onto his bed. The teenager was tired of his thoughts, and to distract himself, Yuugi decided to do his homework early. Few hours have passed. Since the homework was done, Yuugi felt that he was hungry. He looked at his clock and realised it was dinner time.

Yuugi stood up from his desk and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother eating some salad while reading a book. The teen decided to put some salad into a bowl and sat besides his mother.

,, Hi there, Mom. How was your day? " Yuugi politely asked.

,, Ah, Yuugi! I didn't notice that you came home. Anyways, my day was quite usual. Nothing special happened. What about you, Yuugi?"

,, My day was.... Interesting. We had this quiz today and those who passed it will go to the Kaiba Corp. Tomorrow!" Yuugi exclaimed.

,, Ooh, really? Sounds very cool. Who passed the quiz? “

,, Some predators from my class and me. “ Yuugi informed.

The woman almost choked on her salad. After she re-gained her composure, Yuugi's mother looked at her son.

,, You? But… It sounds like the quiz was predator-themed if only one of the prey passed. “

,, Well, it's true. The quiz was about hunting. What's so weird about me passing it? “

,, Uh, nothing at all. It's just… It's quite an achievement for small animal like you.”

,, Oh. Anyways, Mom, can I ask you something? “

,, Sure. What is it? “

,, Can I go for a walk with my friends?"

,, Of course, when will you go out? "

,,Uh...Pretty late, at midnight to be exact."

,,I don't think you should go… "

,, Why not?"

,, Going out on full moon nights is pretty dangerous, since predators get active and stuff. I don't want you get injured. "

,, Mom, I'm sure I'll be okay. The ones that I'm going with are predators. Wolves and cats. They will be able to protect the group. ’’

,, But… I can't let you out. ’’

,, Why? I already stated that I'll be safe. "

,, It's something else I'm concerned about. "

,, Then tell me! ʼʼ

,, Remember our morning talk? ʼʼ

There was a moment of silence. Yuugi just stared at his mother in semi-shock.

,, Y-You think I'm a half-animal…? “

Silence.

,, Out of all people, my mother thinks I'm a monster…?!” Yuugi's voice raised.

,, Y-Yuugi-”

Yuugi growled, interrupting the woman.

,, I'm a monster…?!” Yuugi repeated.

Yuugi's mother just sat in shock. Yuugi roughly sat up, looked at his mother with cold eyes and stomped to his room.

The teen locked his door, sat on his bed and decided to call Jou. It was answered not long after.   
  
,, Hey Yuug'! What's up?"   
  
,, Jounouchi, my mom didn't let me go out with you. "   
  
,, What? Why’s that?!"

,, She doesn't want me to get injured…”  Yuugi decided to not tell his friend about the half-animal part.    
  
,, But we could protect ya! Well, time for plan B! "   
  
,, Plan B?"   
  
,, You'll have to sneak out! "   
  
,, Are you kidding me?! My mother will kill both of us! "   
  
,, Not when she doesn't know!"   
  
,, I don't know about this Jou..."   
  
,, C'mon Yuug'! It'll be fun! Do it for both of us! And the yamis will probably stop bothering you… "   
  
Yugi went silent for a few seconds. He inhaled and exhaled.   
  
,, I'll try. "   
  
,, Yes! We'll wait for you outside your home entrance at 11:45 P. M, got it?"   
  
,, Yes."   
  
,, Till then, Yuugi! "   
  
,, Bye."   
  
Yuugi hang up. He wasn't sure about the situation. The teen just hoped that luck would be on his side.    
  
It was 11:30. Yuugi changed into in his leather clothing and checked if everyone was asleep. After he was sure they were, Yuugi slowly went to the front door. It was locked, but Yuugi had the extra key, which he had for emergencies. He quietly unlocked the door and went through, looking back for a moment. Yuugi locked the door again, turned into a rabbit and ran down the tunnel. He went through the bushes and turned into a human. Using his rabbit ears, he heard some noises and went to their direction. While going, Yuugi felt a slight headache, but ignored it. He was probably tired. The teen saw his friends and ran up to them. There was Jou, Ryou, Anzu (for his surprise), Marik, Atem, Bakura and Malik. Jou was the first to notice Yuugi.   
  
,, Yo! Yuug! Ya' came!"   
  
,, Yeah. Anyways, where are we going?"   
  
,, To the forest, but don't worry, we won't get lost. We went there more times than I can count. "   
  
,, Alright, let's go."   
  
,, Finally! "Atem exclaimed.   
  
While walking, Jounouchi talked to Yuugi all about their walks.   
  
,, So first thing we do is go hunt. We mostly hunt little creatures like birds and squirrels. Then we eat them."   
  
Anzu made a grimace, but Joey continued.   
  
,, After the feast, we go and appreciate the moon."   
  
,, Sounds... Interesting. " Yuugi commented.   
  
Soon after, everyone reached the dark forest. Then they turned into animals and looked for a living snack. Except Anzu, while Yuugi hunted because it seemed fun. He was actually good at spotting the prey, but not that good at capturing it. The yamis were intrigued, but snickered when Yuugi didn't catch the prey. Yuugi was currently approaching a small bird, while staring at it carefully. The bird didn't notice the rabbit, who was getting closer at alarming rate. Yuugi suddenly pounced and sank his teeth into the small body. Blood spilled and the bird slowly stopped breathing. The rabbit could taste the blood, which was surprisingly... Good. He went to his friends while carrying the prey in his mouth. His friends were sitting in a circle, while eating their catches. Anzu tried hard not to gag. Yuugi approached them and commented on hunting.   
  
,, I didn't know that hunting was fun! You should bring me to these hunts more often. "   
  
The golden wolf was first to respond.

,, I'm glad you like the activity, but sometimes you should rest. You're not that active like us, the predators, at night.”

Yuugi just rolled his eyes.

,, So, does anyone want the bird?”

,, I'll take it!” Malik happily grabbed the dead bird with his claws.

Yuugi licked his mouth and enjoyed the last drops of blood.    
  
After eating the snacks, the animals turned back into humans and went on a hill to look at the moon, which was supposed to be bigger than usual, but was covered by clouds. They decided to wait for the clouds to clear up. While waiting, Yuugi's headache seemed to worsen. He groaned in frustration. Jounouchi noticed it.   
  
,, You okay, Yuugi? "   
  
,, I think that the shrimp is getting sick from the blood or something. " Bakura thought out loud.   
  
,, That's not it... I'll be okay...I'm just tired. " Yuugi tried to calm Jou.   
  
,, I'll be watching you Yuug'. I really think you shouldn't have hunted. "   
  
,, I'm just tired… "   
  
,, Maybe. But you are a rabbit after all. You shouldn't hunt. "

Yuugi growled and glared at his friend.    
  
,, Jounouchi, stop stressing Yuugi! " Ryou interfered their small fight.   
  
,,... Fine. But I'll watch him closely. "   
  
,, Jounouchi! I don't need to be watched like a child!" Yuugi exclaimed.   
  
,, I'm just looking out for you." Jou stubbornly fought.   
  
,, You're hopeless..." Yuugi exhaled.   
  
,, Um, guys… The moon is out!" Anzu tried to diffuse the tension.    
  
Everyone looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. It was big and slightly yellow. Everyone quietly stared at it in appreciation. Yuugi stared at it, without moving, nor blinking. Jou commented on the view.   
  
,, Isn't the moon gorgeous? It's not like you can see it this big everyday, especially for the first time. Isn't it Yuug'? "   
  
The teen didn't reply. He just continued to stare at the moon.   
  
,, Yugi?" Ryou tried to get Yugi's attention, but failed.   
  
,, Are you deaf or something?" Malik asked.   
  
,, It seems that the shrimp has chosen to ignore us." Atem tried to tease Yuugi, but it had no effect.   
  
Atem, obviously annoyed, went to shake the boy, but Yuugi dangerously growled and turned to Atem, glaring at him. He continued to growl.   
  
,, Yuugi, are you okay? " Anzu asked, startled.   
  
Yuugi seemed to not notice Anzu. He started to slowly go towards Atem, still growling. Atem began to slowly back off.   
  
,, Um, what's his problem?" Malik questioned, with a hint of worry.   
  
,, I don't know, but this is not good. " Bakura answered. ,, The shrimp is really pissed.”   
  
Yuugi suddenly pounced on Atem, trying to claw him. Atem narrowly dodged the attack and stumbled a little. Ryou, Jou, Anzu and Marik tried to separate Yuugi from Atem, but the angered teen kicked them in the stomachs and they winced in pain, while they fell to the ground. Bakura and Malik tried to fight the vicious teen, but Yuugi clawed them in the chests, so they began bleeding and couldn't move due to the pain. After fighting off everyone, Yuugi continued to slowly approach Atem. Atem stood up, ready to fight him, but before anything could happen, Yuugi winced and grabbed his head. He groaned and fainted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the super late redo. Procrastination.


End file.
